what life should be like
by Dancergirl16384
Summary: this is after Dimitri that "love fades mine has". everything after that is difrent and the bond goes bothe ways now. Rose and Dimitri then dont see each other for about 8 years then will they get back togeter or has Rose found someone else she loves.
1. Chapter 1

LPOV- after Dimitri said "love fades mine has"

I was sucked into Roses head. how is that possible I thought it was one way? Well I guess I was wrong. She was in church. Well that's a shocker everyone knows she is not religious. All of her emotions were all over the place but two were easy to identify; anger and love/ compassion.

"I have given up on us." What is going on, "Love fades mine has." I felt the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. Rose's hart just broke. It was horrible she is so strong I would have broke down right then that is why she is one of the most amazing people I know and will ever know. She ran out of the church and went to her room.

I finally pulled out of her head I ran to her room as fast as I have ever ran in my life. She had just closed the door when I got there. I opened the door and walked in. she was a mess she was crying into the pillow and in the short time it took she already punched a hole in the wall. She is so sad and is so broken it is making me cry.

"R...r... rose?" I stuttered because I was crying so hard.

"Liss why did he say that I thought he loved me what did I do.." she was crying so hard it was hard to really tell what she was saying. I walk over to her bed in her small apartment here at Court.

After trying to comfort her for about two hours I left to get her her favorite food in the whole wide world. Doughnuts! When I was walking to the doughnut shop I ran into Dimitri. His eyes were red like he had been crying but why would he cry he broke Rose's hart not his. I was so mad at him right now. I may feel all motherly to him but he hurt Rose. He hurt her more then probably anyone could. I really wanted to punch him but it wouldn't hurt him the way he hurt Rose nothing will I think unless we can break his hart like he did to her.

"Dimitri how could you, how could you lie to Rose like that I know you still love her and you know that to so why did u hurt her like that. Now she may never come back u crossed the line u broke her hart and I don't know if it will ever be fixed and it's your entire fault. Why did u do that after all she did to bring you back? The worst part is she will probably always love you no matter what you do to her I hope that's not true but it probably is." I was yelling at Dimitri and all he did was look sad.

"I know but what I did to her before was just to horrible she should hate me for it."

"She probably hates you more now than when u were Strigoi. At least then she thought u loved her now she doesn't think u even care enymore its so sad to see her like this." I cant believe him he is so stupid that was the past she knows he was not himself he needed to get over it and help bring her back not mope around like nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews keep them coming

DPOV

Lissa is right but Rose should hate me after everything I did to her. I treated her like a blood whore and I never what her to be like that. Also I still remember all the lives I took. I don't want her to see me as a monster but I was, is, well I don't know it is still confusing.

I told her the biggest lie I have ever told and regretted it the second it came out of my mouth. There is nothing I can do about it now an Adrian is better for her then I could ever be. He can marry her, give her children, and everything she could ever want. I'm just not good enough for her and she needs to relies that.

I know I hurt her more when I was with Lissa and I wouldn't even let her in. I just couldn't take what I did to her it's horrible I wanted to hurt her and it was like a dream that I had no control over or a movie and I was the main character. It was just awful.

I hope one day all this mess might fix itself and we all will be together and were we are supposed to be in life.

RPOV

My hart is empty. It shattered into a billion pieces this morning and I hope I never have to feel that type of pain ever again. Right now I don't even know if I will ever feel again. I am just numb and am just going threw the motions of everything without feeling. Dimitri he pulled out my hart ripped it into tiny pieces and threw it at me. I may be strong but no one is that strong. That is why it is so hard to let others in. That if I trust or even love someone they will throw it in my face and that is exactly what happened.

The sad part is, is that I know that I still love him and I always will. There is no getting over him because he is my soul mate and he may deny it all he wants but we will always have a special connection and I will always feel sparks when we touch. I just hope one day soon he will come to his senses and will come back.

"Dimitri I will always love you. I hope you know that."

Well there you go chapter 2 it short but im hoping they will get longer soon. The more reviws I get the sooner I will post. Thank you


End file.
